Manaless
Manaless Champions 'are Champions in the League of Legends, which do not possess Mana. While the largest number of Champions use Mana, some Champions actually use their Health as Ability Cost. A minor number of Champions have no cost at all, instead relying entirely on Cooldowns. A few Champions feature Energy as their type of resource. The smallest number of Champions however use specific "unique" types of resources, like Heat or Fury instead of Mana. The ''Italic names were the first featuring their specifics. Cooldown Champions Cooldown Champions use no form of cost for their abilities. Their main advantage is their steady fighting ability and their independence from ability costs, allowing them to focus entirely on offensive or defensive stats. These champions obviously benefit a lot from Cooldown Reduction and derive no benefit from Mana or Mana regeneration items. *'' '' * Health Champions Health Champions use their own health to cast their abilities. Their main advantage is the ability to focus on their Health Regeneration and Health totals, as they don't have to waste time regenerating Mana or Energy. However, they can literally fight themselves to death if their skills are used carelessly. * * * * Energy Champions Energy Champions use a special kind of attribute to use abilities: Energy. They use a yellow Energy Bar, which only has 200 points total and, while it cannot be increased with any item, it can be increased by equipping runes. The main advantage of Energy however is the relatively fast regeneration rate (50 Energy per 5 seconds (can be also increased by runes)). Certain skills will also grant some Energy back in determined conditions, allowing the champion to use more abilities without having to wait for the natural regeneration. The neutral point of Energy Champions are the frequency of their abilities: they possess short Cooldowns and often complement each other, however Energy can be rapidly drained in this way. * * * * Unique Champions These Champions use a "unique" resource which is not used by any other champion. Presently, there are three types of unique resources in the game: Iron man, Fury and Heat. The current champions using "unique" resources are also '''Cooldown Champions, as their resource just provides additional gameplay elements and does not limit their capabilities to cast abilities beside cooldown. *Fury, which is using, is building up by attacking or hitting enemies with his spells. The gain of Fury is increased if Renekton is under a certain percentage of his Health. Whenever Renekton has 50 Fury, he gains an additional effect on his abilities. Fury has a maximum of 100 and decreases outside of battle again. *Iron Man, which is using, builds up by dealing spell damage to enemies which causes to create a temporary shield of 25 / 27.5 / 30% damage dealt. Maximum shield strength is 90 + (30 x level). The shield decays by 3% per second. Additionaly "Siphon of Destruction" generates extra shield for more enemys hit (Additional Shield Health: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 per unit hit). *Heat, which introduced into the game, builds up with each spell cast. If Heat turns over 50, then Rumble enters the "Danger Zone", providing his abilities with additional strength. If Rumble reaches 100 Heat, then Rumble becomes "Overheat". Overheat causes silence but gives additional magic damage on his physical attacks. Whenever Rumble is overheated, he cools down over a period of 6 seconds and is not able to cast while in overheat. Heat is slowly lost over time after a time of not using his abilities. Category:Champions Category:Manaless Champions